


Fallen Ones

by FangirlOfPower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Amnesia, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sans, Asexuality, Blue gets a hole in his skull, Blue impersonates voices ten out of ten, Books, But Dark speaks Spanish so yeah, Chara almost drowns, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark is such a flirt and hits on Skrit ALL THE TIME, Dragons, During the Underswap Pacifist Run, Español | Spanish, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Flirtatious Spanish, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Frisk, I Don't Even Know, Lazybones, Medication, Music, Musicians, Nicknames, No research was put into the effects of amnesia, Not the main language, Pacifist Route, Piano, Sans Has Issues, Singing, Skrit does it back and it's beautiful, Snowdin, So my sister thinks that Blue reading Chara Harry Potter in different voices constitutes a crossover, Spacing issues have been fixed, Spanish, Temporary Amnesia, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Sans can remember the Resets, Undertale Sans, Waterfall, Wingdings - Freeform, all three of them, asexual Blueberry, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: What's down the waterfall?Don't slip.Many have fallen but few have returned.





	1. Chapter 1

Blue finishes patrol and giggles. Today is the day! He’s really going to do it. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. If he’s too excited, he’ll mess up and the others will just call him ‘cute’ again. Not that he dislikes that, but wouldn’t it be cool if they said ‘awesome’ for a change?  
  
Does he have enough puns? Yeah. He did scroll through plenty of them on the Undernet yesterday. Of course, the SCALE of the puns might fall FLAT on the others. Blue snickers to himself. He’s GOTTA use that one.  
  
With a huge grin, he teleports over to Papyrus’ sentry post. He glances around and sighs. Nowhere to be seen. He’s probably talking to the man behind the door again. He really… A-DOORS him. Blue laughs then facepalms himself. He REALLY needs to stop. His slight frown turns into a small smile. Hey, can’t stop, won’t stop.  
  
“Papyrus!” He yells. “Papyrus, where are you!?”  
  
“Sans?” A small voice says. Blue’s eyelights grow. Is it… It must be! The skeleton turns and spots what he’s looking for. A green shirt with yellow stripes. A satchel. Ginger hair. Freckles. Red eyes.  
  
Blue gasps. “HUMAN!!!” He runs over and picks the child up. “It’s been so long!” He spins in circles. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re here!”  
  
“Sans! Sans, put me down, I’m going to be sick,” the human says, slightly green.  
  
Blue stops and sets the human back down. “Sorry,” he says with a giggle. “You were supposed to be here three days ago. What took you so long?”  
  
Brushing her bangs away from her face, Chara smiles. “I thought the man behind the door deserved some company, so I stayed.” She adjusts her satchel and looks around. “Where’s Papyrus?”  
  
Blue nods thoughtfully. “That’s the question. He might be at Muffet’s. Or he could be sleeping at home with Sans and Red.”  
  
Chara gets a confused look. “Another Sans?”  
  
“TWO other Sanses, actually. There’s Sans, me, and Red. They call me Blue.” Blue smiles.  
  
Chara laughs then shivers. Blue looks down and realizes Chara’s not wearing any shoes. Her socks are soaked. She looks down at her feet then looks back up at Blue. “I, um, accidentally left my shoes in the Ruins.”  
  
Blue lifts her up. “This is a problem! Worry not, Human. I will take you home and you can wear a pair of my boots!” He turns his cape and pulls it over Chara. “This will keep you warm.”  
  
Chara smiles. “Thanks Sans. I mean, Blue.”  
  
Blue shortcuts to his home and walks inside. Sans and Red, both lounging on the couch, look up at him. “Uh, Blue, why is your cape on backward?” Sans asks.  
  
Chara pokes her head out of the bundle of fabric. “Are these the other yous?” Blue nods. Chara smiles and tries to wave at them. Her arm is caught in the fabric so she stops. She settles with saying, “Hello! My name’s Chara.”  
  
Sans and Red tense at that. “Blue,” Red says after a few seconds of silence, “why’d you bring THEM here?” His eyelight turns red.  
  
Chara gulps and pulls Blue’s cape around herself. Blue frowns and gives Red a disapproving look. “I brought HER here because she’s three days late and isn’t wearing any shoes.” He walks past them and up the stairs. He pauses at the top. Looking down at them, Blue adds, “My brother also wasn’t at his station. Do you know where he is?” The two shrug. Blue sighs. “Well, tell him I found the human this time.”  
  
He enters his room, untangles Chara from his cape, and sets her on his bed. He unties his cape and wraps it around her shoulders. Chara pulls it tight. “Thanks, Sans. Erm, Blue.” She blows her bangs away from her face. “Why did they, uh, act so strange when I, um, said my name?”  
  
Blue shrugs. “In their universes, the human’s named Frisk and the first child’s named Chara. Our universe is kinda backward.” He glances at the door as he pulls off Chara’s soaking wet socks. “I can’t remember if you’ve done a Genocide run, I don’t think you have, but, if I’m remembering correctly, the first human is the one who strikes the final blow in their fights. So… That’s why they tensed at your name. Probably.”  
  
Chara nods slowly. “I see.” She wiggles her toes, trying to warm up her feet. As Blue picks out some socks, Chara states, “Frisk says she would do that to put them out of their misery.”  
  
Blue pulls out a pair of fuzzy green socks and gives them to Chara. “I believe her.” He’s the only one Chara has talked with about Frisk. “Although Sans only has one HP and Red has a max of ten, so the misery she’d be putting them out of is the misery of their brothers being dead.”  
  
As Chara pulls her socks on, she asks, “They gave you permission to check their stats?” She takes off her satchel and sets it on the floor.  
  
Blue shakes his head. “No. I didn’t check them publicly like most monsters have to.” He gestures at his chest. “I have a Green Soul, remember? Green Souls usually turn out to be Healers because they can check stats in secret.”  
  
Chara nods. “I understand. Don’t they know that though?”  
  
Blue shakes his head. “No. I’m not even sure they even know the stuff about Souls.”  
  
Chara brings her legs up to her chest. “Are their brothers like Papyrus?”  
  
“Yes, but with MY personality.” Blue sits next to her. “Except for the puns. Puns are more of a Sans thing than a Papyrus thing. When they’re together, Red’s Papyrus is called Fell and our Papyrus is called Orange. Sans’ Papyrus is just called Papyrus.” Noticing the startled look on Chara’s face, he adds, “Don't worry. None of the other Papyruses are around, so you can call Papyrus, Papyrus.”  
  
Chara lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. It's going to be hard enough remembering to call you Blue instead of Sans.”  
  
“You don't have to.”  
  
“Great.” She leans into him. “So Sans. Have any books for me?”  
  
Blue’s eyelights turn starry. “Yes I do! Have you read Harry Potter?”  
  
Chara shakes her head. “Nope. I’ve watched all eight of the movies, though.”  
  
Blue gasps and places a hand over his Soul. He gives Chara a mock disbelieving look, his eyelights back to normal. “Just the movies!? Chara, no. Just no. You are a disgrace.” He turns his head and sets a hand next to the socket closest to Chara. “I can't even look at you. You disgust me.”  
  
Chara giggles. “Sans, please.”  
  
“Nope. I won't even talk to you.‟ Blue crosses his arms and turns away. “I would take my cape, but I'm not that mean.”  
  
Chara frees her arm from his cape and tug on his white T-shirt. “Sans!”  
  
“Blasphemy!”  
  
“Come on, Sans!”  
  
Blue glances back, a smirk on his face. “Who do you want to be?”  
  
Chara grins. “I wanna be Hermione AND Ginny!”  
  
“Both of them? I can do that.” Blue’s eyelights glow a deeper blue as he lifts the Sorcerer’s Stone from the bookshelf with his blue magic. “Who will Papyrus be?”  
  
Chara thinks about it. “He can be Ron. That way the three of us can be together.”  
  
Blue takes the book from the air. “Anyone else while we're thinking about it?”  
  
Chara strokes her chin with her free hand. “Um, can, uh, Sans and Red be in here?”  
  
Blue shrugs. “Sure, why not.”  
  
Chara shifts to the head of his bed as she decides who the two will be. “Sans can be, um… Mr. Dursley.”  
  
Blue shifts to the foot of his bed with a smirk. “Sans wouldn't like that.”  
  
Chara lets go of the cape, letting it hang off her shoulders, and folds her arms. “Well too bad! And Red, um, he can be Snape.”  
  
“Snape.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Blue nods sagely. “Apt choice for him.”  
  
“Jerry’s Voldemort.”  
  
“Of course. That goes without saying.”  
  
Chara pauses. “Who will be Dumbledore?” She pulls the cape back around her arms.  
  
Blue tips his head toward her. “Excellent question. How about the Riverperson? Old, mysterious, and kinda strange. Fits perfect.”  
  
“Yes.” Chara gasps. “Muffet is Mrs. Weasley!”  
  
Blue’s eyelights brighten. “Oh, heck yes!” They both giggle as Blue opens the book. “Ooh,” he says. “Sans can be Percy, too.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Blue makes a noise as if clearing his throat, which causes Chara to start giggling again. He glances at her. “I can't read it if you're giggly.”  
  
Chara composes herself. “Alright. Okay. Let's begin.”  
  
Blue’s eyes glow a deeper blue again as he levitates the book. “Wingardium Leviosa,” he says with a smile. Chara grins. He makes another clearing his throat noise and begins to read. “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…”

 

  


 

Papyrus teleports into the house and lands between Sans and Red on the couch. “Heyo,” he says.  
  
“Heya,” reply the two shorter skeletons.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Sans says, “Oh, yeah. Your bro found Chara barefoot in the snow.”  
  
Red snorts. “Would've just left ‘em there, if it was up to me. That kid’s crazy in our worlds.”  
  
Papyrus glances up at Blue’s door. “Huh. Well, here, it's Frisk who’d be stuck out in the snow.” Sans and Red stay silent. Papyrus laughs dryly. “Don't talk bad about Chara. Especially around my bro. He's got a protective daddy streak a mile wide.”  
  
After a few more seconds of silence, Sans says, “Didn't know your bro knew about the resets. Our bros don't. At least, not a lot.”  
  
Papyrus gives a lazy shrug. “He knows as much as me.”  
  
Giggling comes from behind Blue's closed door. After a minute or two of quiet, Chara opens the door with a mischievous grin on her face, Blue's cape tied around her neck, her satchel slung over her shoulder underneath it. “Who wants to hear some spot-on impressions?” The three lazy bones give various whatevers. Chara's grin grows. “Great.” She turns and says, “They said yes!”  
  
Blue steps out of his room wearing a blue jacket. He hands Chara two more jackets, one orange, one black. He sticks his hands in his pockets. He makes a noise as if clearing his throat and begins. “Heya. I'm Sans. I'm really lazy.” Blue's impression almost sounds like Sans. His voice is just a bit too high. It's closer than his normal voice, though. “My bro makes bad spaghetti, but we all tell him it's really good so we don't hurt his feelings. I live on the surface, but for some reason, I like to visit my friends who live in the Underground. My idea of a date is telling jokes through a door.”  
  
Chara giggles and hands Blue the orange jacket, which actually is one of Papyrus’ sweatshirts. In turn, Blue give Chara the blue jacket. They put them on. He sticks his hand in the pocket and starts again. “Heyo. I'm Papyrus and I'm a lazybones.” He’s kinda close, but not close enough. “Have you met my bro? He's the coolest.”  
  
Chara suddenly yells, “BROTHER!!!” The three lazybones on the couch jump a bit. She breaks character (hehe) for a moment and giggles. She composes herself and continues. “Brother, it's been six days and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles!” She's not even trying to sound like Blue.  
  
“Sorry, bro. I was tired.” Blue's closer to Papyrus’ voice this time. Still a bit low.  
  
“So you were…” Chara winks and dual finger guns him. “...BONE tired?”  
  
Both of them start laughing. Blue tries to shush Chara and Chara tries to shush Blue. “Okay, anyway…” Blue makes the throat clearing noise again. “No. No puns, bro.”  
  
Chara smirks. “Sorry, they're just built… IN MY BONES.” She jumps onto the railing at starts to slide down. “MWEHEHEHEH!!!”  
  
Halfway down, she starts to slip. Before any of the skeletons on the couch can react, her Soul is blue. Blue bring her to his eye level. “I told you not to do that.” Chara shrugs. He sighs and sets her next to him.  
  
Chara hands him the black jacket. He pulls it on over the sweatshirt. He sticks his hands in the pockets and half closes his eyes. “Heya, I'm Red and I'm lazy too.” Blue sounds more like Sans instead of Red, but it's almost spot on for Sans. “My bro is my boss and his food is bad too. My universe is very violent. Our human has died a lot.”  
  
Red glares at him. “I will kill you.”  
  
Chara grabs Blue's hand out of his pocket. He takes a slight bow. “That's our cue to leave. If you need us, we'll be in Waterfall.” And with that, they teleport away.

 

  


 

Chara laughs. “That was great.”  
  
Blue smiles. “It really was.”  
  
After visiting the Snowdin save point, the two had put the jackets into Chara’s satchel and gone to Waterfall. Chara's still wearing Blue's cape, though. They're at the trash heaps, looking out into the overwhelming darkness. Most monsters wouldn't dare to sit this close to the edge, but Chara's not a monster and Blue can teleport.  
  
Chara swings her legs and throws a rock into the chasm. “Are you ever going to tell them?”  
  
“That I’m actually really good at imitating voices? Not anytime soon.” Blue sighs. “I was going to play piano for them today. Then you finally showed up and I totally forgot.”  
  
Chara smiles at him. “It's okay, Sans. I understand. Maybe tomorrow?”  
  
“Maybe never.”  
  
Chara and Blue look behind themselves. Temmie grins at them. Chara gasps and stammers, “T-Temmie!” She tries to stand up, but almost slips off. Blue catches her. Chara pulls Blue toward herself. Blue wraps his arms around her. Chara shudders.  
  
Temmie laughs. “Really? Clinging to the skeleton?”  
  
Blue glares at her. “Go away.”  
  
Now, most monsters would scatter at that. Every single monster in the Underground knows that their Sans is a harmless sweetheart. At least until you make him mad. Then he's a very VERY dangerous skeleton to be around. He will beat you until you have 1 HP left and only then will he stop. Temmie, of course, scoffs at him. Her HP is so high that it would take Blue at least an hour to get it down to 1. She spits, “Make me, sweetheart.”  
  
Chara holds Blue's arms still. “Don't. Please.” She knows what Blue is thinking.  
  
Temmie suddenly reaches out and splits the two apart. She takes a hold of each. “Idiots.” She holds Chara above her head and holds Blue over the edge of the cliff. “I could drop you.” Blue rattles, looking down over the waterfall into the emptiness. Temmie smirks. “But I won't.”  
  
Blue's eyelights brighten. “Really!? That's great. Just put me and Chara down-”  
  
“I'm going to throw you.”  
  
Blue's eyelights shrink and dim. “What?” Temmie hurls him away from her and Chara.  
  
Chara screams, “SANS!”  
  
The last thing Blue sees is the brilliant blue water cascading downward into the gulf. Then the back of his skull smashes up against a rock and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _ONE WEEK LATER_   
> 

Papyrus is getting VERY worried. Blue and Chara are nowhere to be found anywhere in the Underground. Muffet hasn’t seen them. Hapstablook hasn’t seen them. The man behind the door hasn’t seen them. Queen Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Grillby… No one has seen them. The three lazybones have checked everywhere. Well, Sans and Red refused to go into the Flowey Village. Papyrus checked there by himself. But neither were there.  
  
“What if they’re dead?” Papyrus finally asks, more to himself then the others.  
  
“Even if they are, Chara’s a human, not a monster,” Sans points out. “She wouldn’t turn into dust.”  
  
Red opens his mouth to say something then decides to stay silent.  
  
Papyrus’ phone starts to ring. He checks it and gasps. “It’s Chara!” Sans and Red blink and stare at him. Papyrus answers it and puts it on speaker. “Chara!? Oh, Toriel, tell me you’re okay.”  
  
_“I… I’m fine. Really.”_ Chara’s voice crackles through the speaker. _“Uh… C-can you, um, c-come to W-waterf-fall?”_  
  
“Of course. Where?”  
  
_“The tr-trash area… Hurry. P-please...”_ Static fuzzes her next words.  
  
“Chara? Chara?” The static stops. Papyrus stares at his phone. “The line went dead.”  
  
Red staggers to his feet. “Well, let’s go get ‘em.”

  


“Chara? Chara!” Papyrus calls.  
  
The three arrived at the trash pits five minutes ago, but there’s no sign of Chara or Blue.  
  
“The brat’s not here,” Red growls. “Let’s leave.”  
  
“P-papyrus…?” The skeletons whip around at the small voice. Chara limps toward them, clutching Blue’s cape at the neck. “Papyrus!” She tries to run, but trips and lands face first in the water. She whimpers. “Augh! P-papy…” Blue’s cape billows around her.  
  
Papyrus trudges over and helps her back up. “Chara, where’s my bro?” He holds her hand.  
  
Chara’s face scrunches up. She starts to cry and buries her head in Papyrus’ sweatshirt. “He… He’s gone… I… He… It was…” She continues to cry, the sobbing shaking her shoulders. If anyone could see her, they would see Frisk giving Chara a ghost hug.  
  
“He’s GONE?” Red’s eyelight flickers red. “Let me guess, you’ll tell us you didn’t kill him?”  
  
Chara keeps sobbing. She can’t respond.  
  
“She didn’t kill him.” The skeletons look around and spot Temmie. She grins and steps closer to them. “I did.”  
  
Chara tries to move so Papyrus is between her and Temmie, but she almost slips. She grips Papyrus like a lifeline. “G-go away…” Chara shudders.  
  
Temmie sits down and reaches out. She grabs the four of them. “I think I’ll just drop you instead of throwing you.” She brings the skeletons over the cliff. “I need to talk with Chara first.”  
  
She releases the skeletons, who don’t even try to teleport away. Chara burst into tears again. “No… Papyrus… Sans… Red... “  
  
Temmie turns to Chara. She brings her close. “You only met ‘Sans’ and ‘Red’ once. Why are you so sad about losing them? They tried to kill you.” Chara turns her head and doesn’t answer. Temmie huffs. “Right. Everyone can be a good person. Even me.”  
  
Invisible, Frisk mutters, _“You were a good person.”_  
  
Temmie stares into Chara’s rusty eyes. “I thought you were like Frisk, you know. You’re not. Not at all. You’re way too much of a crybaby.”  
  
Chara stammers, “If y-you had emotions a-and I k-killed everyone y-you liked, y-you would c-cry, too… I-I know y-you would.”  
  
Temmie scoffs. “I doubt that.”  
  
Frisk glares at her. _“You were a crybaby.”_  
  
Chara gulps and asks, “A-are you g-going to dr-drop me? O-or are you going t-to d-do something else?”  
  
Temmie gives her a mock-thoughtful look. “I don’t know… I think I’ll drop you. She swings Chara out over the cavern. “Is it a good view?”  
  
Chara whimpers and shuts her eyes. “No… It’s not... “  
  
“Strange. You were admiring it last week with the skeleton. Oh well. Goodbye. See you when you Reload and Continue.” Temmie holds Chara very high and lets her go.  
  
Chara says nothing as she falls. She had passed out mysteriously. It was Frisk’s idea. No need to see the bright blue that will cause death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and the first that I haven't posted on Tumblr.  
> Trigger, I guess? Chara almost drowns? It's never specifically mentioned, but context clues.  
> Amnesia shows up in this chapter and will be ongoing until I find necessary. (AKA I get to that part in my notebook)
> 
> The original chapter was much longer and Dark was very... Unforgiving to Chara's plight.  
> That one had the drowning thing much more prevalent than this one.  
> I might include it in the Fallen Ones Extras things. What do you guys think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! I did not study up on amnesia before writing this. It may not match up with the real thing.  
> I also say it can be different because GOSHDARNIT THEY"RE MONSTERS I CAN MAKE AMNESIA WORK THE WAY I WANT IT TO!!!!!!

Silence. That’s all that can be heard. Darkness is all that can be seen. Except a stripe of blue. It should make noise, but it doesn’t. The blue appears below. It’s so bright. So big. There is noise now. It’s so loud.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
A figure on the shore gasps and yells, “Someone has fallen!”  
  
Sans, Red, and Papyrus surface, each looking extremely confused. Red gags. “What the…?”  
  
“One skeleton! Two skeletons! Three skeletons!” The figure yells. “Someone get Skrit!”  
  
Three people quickly swim out and help the three skeletons to the shore. A cat-monster grins at them. “Skeletons are rarely the ones who fall. Count yourselves lucky that one came last week.”  
  
A dragon-like monster with red stripes painted on their face calls, “Skeletons, Jax?”  
  
“That’s right, Dark,” the cat responds.  
  
Dark smiles. “Hello, I’m Darkly. I’m the Healer. May I check you? Not publicly, I assure you.”  
  
The skeletons glance at each other. Papyrus shrugs and answers, “Okay.”  
  
Dark’s eyes glow green for a second. She gets a surprised look on her face. They can tell it’s from their low HP. And Red’s LV, probably. “Well… None of you are injured…”  
  
They start to walk away. Another skeleton comes toward them, bright blue symbols painted on his face. He looks very familiar. “Hi! I’m Sanskrit!”  
  
Could it be...? It is!  
  
He’s Blue. But… At the same time… He’s not. He stands differently than before. His clothes are different. The blue paint on his face is the most notable difference. Yet he’s still Blue. He talks the same way as before. His smile is the same. Even the way he moves his hands as he talks, even if it’s just a little bit, is the exact same.  
  
Speaking of which, he’s still talking.  
  
“-Check them already, Dark?” The lazybones look at each other. Why would he ask the Healer that? Of course she checked their stats already.  
  
Dark smiles at him. “Sorry, Skrit. Maybe next time.” She rubs his skull.  
  
He crosses his arms and pouts. “Dangit. Fine.”  
  
A splash. The four skeletons look back at the water, the sound echoing in their sensitive skulls. Jax’s ears prick up and he cocks his head sideways. “Someone has fallen!?” He sounds a bit confused.  
  
Dark glances over at someone. “Chase! Go on.”  
  
Someone, apparently Chase, runs back to the water and swims out. He comes back several seconds later dragging a small something. “Human! It’s a human!”  
  
Papyrus’ eye sockets widen. “Chara!”  
  
The group stares at him. Dark rushes over to Chase and Chara. Blue runs after her. The three lazybones freeze. Blue has a large bandage taped to the back of his skull. He and Dark crouch next to Chara. From how far away they are, no one in the group can exactly see what’s going on, but at one point they can see Blue’s hand glow blue and a bunch of water splatter over them.  
  
Papyrus looks at Sans and Red. He asks quietly, “Do you guys think he’s actually a Healer?”  
  
Jax, who is standing next to the lazybones, gives them a confused look. He must have heard them, because he says, “Why is that a question? Of course Skrit is a Healer. He has a Green Soul.”  
  
“What?” Papyrus asks.  
  
Jax gestures at his chest. “You know, a Green Soul. Green Souls are good at healing and checking stats in private. They always end up being Healers.” He winks. “Although Skrit does have a knack to be a fighter as well.” He smirks when he states that fact.   
  
Papyrus is a bit shocked. He didn’t know this about his brother. Why didn’t Blue tell him this stuff? A Green Soul, for Kindness… He should have guessed. Papyrus thought Blue had a Blue Soul, for Integrity. But Kindness fits Blue quite nicely.  
  
“So this is your human?” Papyrus jumps and looks over at Blue. The shorter skeleton had snuck up on him unawares. Blue squeals. “Sorry! Did I scare you?”  
  
Papyrus sighs. “No, I just wasn’t expecting you to come up to me.” He looks down at Blue. He’s holding Chara, just like he usually does. His outfit doesn’t match up with the typical memories, but Chara’s green and yellow shirt does. “Yeah, I know Chara. She’s not my human, though. She’s a free-acting determined little child.” He takes Chara from Blue, still confused about why he doesn’t remember anything.  
  
Chara mumbles, her eyes half open. “Papy, ‘m tired…” She nuzzles Papyrus sleepily.  
  
Dark, who has caught up to Blue, tells the lazybones, “You guys can come to my house with me and Skrit. She can sleep there.”  
  
“You can sleep at Darkly’s house, okay?” Papyrus shifts her so she’s sitting up. He looks at Dark. “You’re the leader.”  
  
Dark nods and gestures away from the water. “Follow me,” she says. All of them walk into the darkness. The group scatters, each going different ways. Jax stays behind. He is the sentry of the day. He needs to be there if someone else falls down.

  


“...Dark, my bandage got wet.”  
  
“Oh my gosh, Skrit.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated be excited!  
> Sleepy time shenanigans

Dark’s house is nice. It’s a two story house. There are four bedrooms upstairs and two on the main floor. One of the latter is being used as a storage room for various things. Even though the three lazy skeletons aren’t experts on house decor and interior design, they can tell a lot of care went into making it cozy. It reminds them of their homes.  
  
Blue bounds up the stairs. “I’m going to wash the New-Stripes off!”  
  
Dark sighs and calls after him, “Don’t get your bandage wet!” She sits down on a rocking chair and stares at the skeletons. “Sit.” They sit. Chara yawns and nuzzles Papyrus. Dark’s glare softens and she smiles slightly. “She’s a cutie, isn’t she?”  
  
Chara looks over at her sleepily with half closed eyes. She gives dark a sleepy smile. “...Thanks…” She yawns again. “I’m tired…”  
  
Papyrus looks at Dark. Dark says, “I’ll take her to bed.” Papyrus gives her a strange look. The dragon rolls her eyes. “You may know her, but you aren’t the Healer. Stay there. Feel free to speak amongst yourselves.” She stands and carefully takes Chara from Papyrus. Chara smiles and wraps her arms around Dark’s neck. Dark walks into the bedroom that isn’t full of stuff. Closing the door behind her, Dark’s wings relax slightly.  
  
Chara, feeling the slight shift, asks quietly, “Are you okay?” She yawns again.  
  
Dark sets Chara down on the bed. She shakes her head and ruffles her wings. “I’m fine, it’s just…” She sighs and opens a drawer in the dresser. “...I haven’t seen monsters that fall so protective of humans in years.” She glances at Chara. “Hmm. I’m not sure if I have stuff your size anymore.”  
  
Chara shrugs. “Sans always lets me wear his clothes. Uh, Blue.” She cocks her head, trying to find words. “You called him, uh, Skrit.” Chara nods to herself. “Yeah.” She takes off her satchel and sets it next to the bed.  
  
Dark nods. “So you guys actually know Skrit.” She had figured as much. She finds something that seems like it will cover Chara AND it’s even striped. Although, Dark is sure she’s seen it before on someone else, but who? She frowns, a bit frustrated. She hates not knowing things. Half the stuff in the house belonged to the previous Healer, and he didn't tidy up much before he moved out so Dark could take his place. She sighs. “Here you go, Chara.”  
  
Chara takes the shirt from Dark. “Yeah, I know Sans. Blue. Skrit.” She sighs. “He has too many names.” She takes off her shirt and puts on the one Dark gave her. “I can prove it, too. He likes puns. He plays piano. He can imitate voices really well. He has a Soul that glows green with Kindness.” She shakes her head as soon as she gets it through the collar of the shirt. “He’s Papy’s brother.”  
  
Dark blinks. “Skrit is Papyrus’ brother?” She continues looking through the drawer for some sweatpants for Chara, pondering this new fact.  
  
Chara gasps. “Should I have not told you? Will this make you act weird around him? Oh, please don’t. He already worries about being called cute and adorable all the time.” She tips her head. “Did.” She lies down with a sigh. “He does have am-ness-ia, right?”  
  
Dark rustles her wings, amused. “You mean amnesia. Yes, he does.” She finds a pair of sweatpants that look like they might fit Chara. “Here you go.”  
  
Chara sits up and takes the pants from Dark. “Thank you.” Chara takes off her pants and puts on the sweatpants. She looks at Dark’s wings and traces them with her eyes. “Can you fly?”  
  
Dark smiles. “I thought you were tired.”  
  
Chara shrugs. “Papyrus can’t resist it. I’m too cute.” She unties Blue’s cape and pulls it around her shoulders like a blanket. “You didn’t answer my question.”  
  
Dark smirks. “Yes. I can fly. I don't very often.” Chara lies down again and pulls the blanket over herself. Dark kneels next to the bed and tucks her in. “SNUG as a BUG in a RUG.” Each time she says a word ending in ‘ug,’ she tucks the blanket in. Chara giggles. Dark smiles. “Good night, Chara.”  
  
“Good night, Dark.” Chara turns over and quickly falls asleep.  
  
Dark smiles and kisses her forehead. “Sweet dreams, _Alma Roja._ ” (Red Soul) She leaves the room, turns off the light, and closes the door quietly. She has a quick conversation with the three skeletons about calling her Healer colleague Skrit instead of Blue. She sends them to bed, knowing two will have to share. And they don’t know that.  
  
She loves being hostess.

  
  


Dark yawns and looks at the clock. It’s so late. Why didn’t Skrit come and get her? He’s usually good at doing that job. She leaves the basement and goes upstairs to her room. Only to realize that there’s a SKELETON ON HER BED. She flicks the light and growls loudly, her tail swishing. Red yawns, turns over, and grins at her. “Nice place, for a dragon.”  
  
Dark huffs, a spark flickering out of her mouth. “For a dragon? Rude. Get out of my room.” Her green and blue eyes go slit-pupiled.  
  
Red smirks, the expression seeming very suggestive due to his half-closed eyes. “Ah, you wouldn’t do that to me, would you?” He sits up and pats the bed next to him. “I’m willing to make this work.” It’s even worse now because Dark can clearly see the fact that the skeleton’s not wearing a shirt. His Soul glows deep red, and Dark can see pure violet spiking at times.  
  
Dark gives him a disgusted look and turns off the light. That doesn’t help much. The violet sparks in Red’s Soul are much brighter now. His eyelights brighten a bit, illuminating his face. He smirks. Dark gags and looks away. “Skrit,” she calls, “I have a pest problem.”  
  
Red’s expression changes to a face of ‘Oh crap what have I done’ as soon as Dark says that. Grumbling, Skrit comes up to Dark, rubbing his face. He looks over at Red and frowns, his blue eyelights flickering a deeper color for a moment. He flicks on the light and glares at the shirtless skeleton. Red’s Soul turns blue and Skrit yanks him out of bed. “I told you to go sleep with the others, like I’ve told you three freaking times. I’ll make the three of you sleep in the same room if I have to.” His eyelights are definitely a deeper blue. He sets Red down in the hall.  
  
Dark stares into her room, a disgusted look on her face. “I am not sleeping in that bed tonight. I am not going to sleep on the same bed as a half naked skeleton.”  
  
Skrit looks up at his friend, his eyelights back to their normal light blue. “You can sleep in my room if you want to. I’ll sleep in here.”  
  
“Again, I’m not sleeping on the same bed as a half naked skeleton.”  
  
Skrit raises an eyeridge and gestures at himself. “Do I look half naked to you?”  
  
“No.” It’s an honest answer. He’s wearing a red short sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants. Dark folds her arms. “How do you even sleep wearing that many layers? You literally have three blankets on your bed.”  
  
Skrit shrugs and closes Dark’s door slightly as he steps into the room. A second later, a pile of clothing rushes back out and right into Red. “Get dressed!”  
  
Dark slips into Skrit’s room. “Thanks, Skrit.” She closes the door behind her, turns the light on, and smirks. He’s already had to tell them to get to the rooms three times? This makes four. He’s near his limit of five. She wishes the three luck.  
  
  


Skrit wakes up, his skull aching. He yawns and steps out of the room. He needs to get something, but he trips over something in the hallway. Red glances up at him. “Hey, can’t I sleep?”  
  
Skrit turns Red's Soul blue. “One moment.” He opens the door next to him, turns the occupant’s Soul blue, and pulls him into the hall.  
  
Sans gives him a blurry-eyed look. “What?”  
  
Skrit opens Papyrus’ door and flicks on the light. “I refuse to deal with this anymore. The three of you are sleeping together. I’m locking the door behind me.” He puts the two in the room on top of Papyrus. “Goodnight.” He turns the light back off. He closes the door and locks it with magic. “Now I can get some freaking sleep.”  
  
He goes downstairs to get a drink of water and to take some painkillers. His skull is starting to ache much more. After he swallows the plasticy pills, Skrit goes back upstairs. He looks at the door of the three lazybones, feeling kind of bad. Skrit taps out ‘sorry’ on the door in Morse, not sure if they know it or not. He enters the room and collapses on the bed. He falls asleep quickly.


End file.
